Harry Potter Takes Charge
by KatnissSnape
Summary: after being left with his aunt and uncle Harry decides to rethink his last 5 years at Hogwarts. With the help of some new friends and an unexpected love Harry comes into his inheritance. this story will contain slash. main pairing will be HP/SS DM/HG GW/BZ
1. Chapter 1

Harry lay on his bed at his aunt and uncles home. He didn't know how long he had been laying there but he was sure that from the smell of his clothes that it had to be for a week at least. He had sent Hedwig to Ron's so that way he didn't have to worry about trying to feed her when he knew that his family wouldn't be feeding him much if at all.

He knew that they probably had forgotten about him even being there by now. But as he sat up and looked around he noticed that his aunt had to have remembered as there was food that had be slid thought the cat flap in his door. He couldn't bring himself to care as all he could think about was the fact that his Godfather was dead and that he had to become a murder just to get away from the evil maniac who wanted to kill him ever since he was a baby.

As he lay there rethinking everything that had happened to him in his life time, he heard loud thumping footsteps coming up the stairs. He knew it was either his uncle or cousin and hoped that they would just walk on by his door forgetting that he was even in there.

He knew it was too good to be true as he heard the locks slide out of place. The door slammed open and as he looked over his shoulder he could see his purple faced uncle standing there huffing and puffing trying to catch his breathe to even say what it was he came up there to bellow at him for.

"BOY!" his uncle bellowed.

He contemplated on whether he should even answer him. But knew that if he wanted to keep things from going south that he should probably answer.

"yes, uncle Vernon?" He asked. But could tell that was the wrong thing to do because it came out as a question and not an acknowledgment of the fact that he knew his uncle was there.

"Boy, I told you not to ask questions! Now if you don't get your good for nothing arse out of here this instant I will come in there and make your life the living hell you pretend that it is now. You're not going to be up here forgetting all about your chores. You better have everything done by the time I get home tonight, or you will have me to deal with when I get home." Vernon said with spit flying out of his mouth.

Harry wondered why it was that every time his uncle talked that he always turned red. Maybe he was holding his breathe between every sentence.

"OK, sir." Harry said while getting up and heading for the door.

"Boy change those clothes I don't want you smelling up the whole house." His uncle said as he turned around and went down stairs to leave for work.

Harry shut his door and went to his trunk to find a clean pair of pants and shirt. Once he was dressed he headed down stairs to find his aunt and cousin in the kitchen eating the breakfast he knew he was supposed to cook. He knew that it meant that he would get at least a good yelling at due to the fact his aunt had to cook.

"Boy, here's the list of chores Vernon wants done by the time he gets home tonight. I will let it sild that you didn't cook the breakfast, but you better have the lunch and dinner cooked or else Vernon will find out about it." His aunt said with a very sour look on her face.

Harry took the list and looked it over. 'Great all out door chores. Well at least it doesn't look to be to hot out there. I wonder if I could swipe some food before I go out.' He thought. His aunt watched him as he looked over the list.

"Don't you think of taking any of this food boy! You didn't cook it, so you don't get to eat any of it." His aunt said as if she could read his mind.

"Yes, aunt Petunia." Harry said meekly.

He turned around and headed out side to start his chores. Knowing that he could at least get some cold water out of the garden hose so at least he could have as much of that as he wanted.

He worked outside for hours in the cool morning air while keeping an eye out for his aunt and he whale of a cousin. While he worked in the flower beds he couldn't help but go over his years in Hogwarts.

'First year, lets see my letters were addressed to the cupboard under the stairs so someone had to know at least that I wasn't being treated good. That would fall either on Dumbledore or McGonagall so one or both had to know about the situation he was living in or at least part of it. Then there was Hagrid, not that him coming to get me was a bad thing I mean he was very nice to me. But what I found out from Hermione a professor was supposed to be the one to come get a muggle born or muggle raised wizard. So why was he sent, also why was it that he wasn't given any introduction to the wizarding world. Even though he was born there he should have still got some sort of introduction pamphlets.'

'Then there was the Weasley's why was Mrs. Weasley acting like she didn't know how to get to platform 9 ¾. Why would she be talking about muggles and the platform so loudly when their world was supposed to be kept secret. The only thing I can think of is they must have known that I would be coming though there at that time. Dumbledore had to have told them. So, if that was the case then Ron was most likely set up to become my friend. I always knew he wasn't the best of friend, but I didn't know that he would be either paid to be friend me or made to be friend me due to my fame. But then that would also explain why he would get so jealous of the amount of money I have in my vault.

But he had to have known that that was all I had to live on. I have to go though 7 years of school and pay for everything that I might need in the 9 to 10 months that I am in the wizarding world. So, lets see what's next, Hermione the only friend who stuck by me thought everything even when my name was put into the goblet of fire. So, what's next, oh right the stone, me and Hermione already figured that out it had to be a test. Dumbledore wouldn't have gotten Hagrid to get it out of Gringotts with me there unless he wanted me to be curious about it. If that's the case, then that's why Hagrid would let slip certain things that would get us even more interested in the stone. That would also explain why 3 first years were able to get past all the "protections" placed on the stone. Then there's Quirrell Dumbledore had to have knew that he had old Voldie in the back of his head. Unless Dumbledore wasn't as all powerful as everyone claims him to be. But still Dumbledore had to know something was wrong.'

As Harry cooked the lunch for his aunt and cousin he couldn't help but think about his most hated professor one Severus Snape. 'Why did he hate me so much I mean he didn't even know me in first year but belittled me anyways. I mean yes, my father treated me awful and really he didn't deserve it but honestly it wasn't my fault it happened. Maybe if I tried to be more like my mother he would be more kind to me. Probably not but I should still make sure I try a little harder this year, no more slacking off.'

He made sure to burn just a little bit of the lunch so that way he knew he would at least be able to eat a bit of food before having to go back out into the pouring rain and weed the herb garden and the vegetable garden. Why his aunt even had them he didn't know she didn't look after them while he was gone they just became over grown and took him almost a whole day to even get them back to the way they should be.

"Don't you dare eat that burned food boy! I know you burnt it on purpose, so it will be tossed out. Your lunch is on the chopping board." His aunt bellowed as he was about to eat the bit of burnt potato soup.

He looked over to the chopping board and seen that he would be having old bread and moldy cheese and a glass of warm water. It wouldn't be enough to even hold him over until dinner, but he knew if he wanted to eat dinner then he would have to eat what was given to him and hurry back outside to finish off his weeding.

Once back outside he started weeding the gardens but as it was a very dual task that he knew he could do blindfolded he decided to go over the rest his years at Hogwarts. 'Second year was pretty straight forward until i started hearing voices. But if I could hear the hissing and make it out to being words then why didn't Ron and Hermione even hear the hissing, also why was it that it took a second year to figure out what was causing all the issues when there were lots of adults in the building who would of went to the library and found out what it was that was causing all the issues. Dumbledore had to have known what was going on he's the headmaster, so again I can say that it was again another way to test me. Even though Dumbledore didn't know it was going to happen but used it as a way test me. So why was it that I needed to be tested. Was it because of the dang prophecy that he just decided to drop on my lap right after my Godfather died.

Ok so I was tested those two years, but I guess that brings me to third year. Well that wasn't even a test or something that could have been stopped or even blamed on Dumbledore. Well I can blame he for what happened to Sirius. He could have demanded him to have a fair trial and not be kissed right away. But no, he had to get me and Hermione to go back in time to fix something that could of ended up differently if he wanted to at least speak up and put his foot done. So, because of him I was forced to come back to this hell hole and be used as a house elf after every year.'

He switched from the herb garden to the vegetable garden while thinking about his fourth year. 'So, fourth year lets see I get put into the goblet of fire against my will and finally see Ron for who he really is. Dumbledore could have changed the outcome of the damn goblet he could have enforced the rules but no he decided he needed to use it as again another test. So, bring on first task, what the hell were they thinking using mother dragons or hell dragons in the first place. So, lets see dragons Dumbledore would have approved that because he knew I could talk to Charlie and find out all I could about them. But I didn't get to talk to him hell I didn't even find out anything about them until I found out what the first task would be.

So, I get the egg and try not to get killed. Then that stupid Reta Skeeter and her articles about me. Maybe there's a way I can get her slander investigated when ever I go to Gringotts again. Ok so second task, why in the hell would they think Ron was my most prized friend. I mean we were fighting almost the whole year until then. If I would have been asked, then it would be Hermione as my most treasured friend. Why would they even think that she was Krum's most treasured friend or whatever he didn't really know her or well I don't think he did. Ok so I ended up saving Ron and Fleur's little sister. I should of knew that they wouldn't have died down there but I guess it was my saving people thing that Hermione seems to think I have. Then that brings us to the Yule ball, what in the hell was I thinking in taking Parvati to the dang ball. I guess I could have asked someone else but with me being so head over heels for Cho (again what in the hell was I thinking) I settled for second best, but I suppose I could of tried harder to learn how to dance. But again, I also could have asked Cho when I first found out about it. Ok so third task, not so bad unless you factor in the other champions trying to take each other out. Then there's Hagrid's critters another test now that I think of it. Then getting to the cup and asking Cedric to take it with me I should of just took it by myself then he would still be here, and his family wouldn't have had to deal with his death. So now on to the hell I had to witness with Voldie coming back. I can't really blame that on Dumbledore, but I can blame the face that Moody wasn't even the read one he was an imposter.

If he was supposed to be a very close friend to Dumbledore, then why didn't he know that Crunch was impersonating him. He claims that he didn't know so if that's the case then Crunch had to have been watching Moody for a long time to get everything about him down pact. Then this brings me to that summer again sent back to the Dursley's and treated a bit better this time due to them fearing my serial killer Godfather.'

Noticing the time, he was glad that then vegetable garden was so small as it didn't take him that long to finish it. He whipped all the dirt off his clothes as best as he could and headed in to cook dinner.

While washing his hands he heard his uncle's car pulling into the drive way. Figuring he should make it look like he's being inside for a bit he quickly got to work on the dinner.

"BOY! You should have had that dinner finished by now!" His uncle bellowed as he came into the kitchen. Knowing that if he said anything he would get smacked he decided to bite his tongue and not say a word while he cooked dinner.

"Petunia my darling did the freak get everything done that was on the list?" Vernon asked with a sickly-sweet voice.

"Only the outdoor chores dear. He took forever even getting those done. So I had to do all the inside chores. I even had to clean the ungrateful brats room!" Petunia said evilly.

"BOY! What is the meaning of this. Your aunt had to do all your inside chores! Boy you will finish cooking our dinner then you will stand by the sink and watch us eat it. Once we are done eating you will wash all the dishes and clean the floor with soap water and a scrub brush. Then I want you to go up to your room and wait for me there." Vernon said while turning a very scary shade of purple

"Yes, Sir." Harry said knowing not to point out that there were only outside chores on the list that morning.

When he was finished cooking he stood by the sink like he was told to and waited trying not think about how hungry he was. Finally, after what felt like hours but really was only 20 mins he got the dishes cleaned up and headed to get the cleaning supplies for the floor. Knowing that he wouldn't be aloud to use the big scrub brush he grabbed the one that was just bigger then a toothbrush and started cleaning the floor.

3 hours later the headed up to his room to wait for his uncle. He knew what was going to happen his uncle would yell and hit him a couple times then leave. It was the same thing every year a small beating and a bunch of yelling before he would be aloud to sleep.

Harry laid on his bed and waited for his uncle to come up. As he waited he thought over his last year. 'Fifth year, everything seemed to be going ok until I had to do Occlumency with Snape. I don't know what he thought I didn't even know what he was talking about. Every time I tried to find someone about Occlumency in the library all the books on the subject was gone. I wonder if Dumbledore did that on purpose. Did he want my mine more open to Voldie? Did he hope something would happen for the greater good?'

Harry heard his uncle come up the steps, so he got up and stood in the middle of the room in hopes that his uncle wouldn't be to hard with him.

The door slammed open and his uncle stormed in. Huffing and puffing from the walk up the steps.

"Boy, this is how things are going to go. You will do everything that's wrote down on our lists then you will do everything else that needs to be done along with all the cleaning in her and all the cooking. Once everything is done you will come up here to get your end of the day meal. You will not be eating in between cooking and cleaning. You can only have 3 glasses of water a day and one will be with your meal. If I think you deserve punishment, then you will be told to come up here and wait for me. Your punishment will be what ever I want." His uncle said with a evil look on his face.

"Yes, uncle Vernon." Harry said. Thinking that things could have been worse.

"Now as for your punishment tonight, well the yelling and the swats I have been giving you these last few years haven't worked so were going to try something a little different. You won't be eating tonight nor, will you be having anything to drink. You will not be allowed to leave this room for the rest of the evening." His uncle snarled while punching him in the stomach.

Vernon hit him so many times this way that Harry just put it out of his mind like nothing at all was happening. Until he heard his uncle his belt.

"Uncle Vernon wh... what are you doing?" Harry asked. When he glanced up at his uncle from the bedroom floor he knew that was the wrong thing to ask. As the belt cracked down on him hitting him every where but in his face, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do any of his chores tomorrow and that his punishment for that would be even worse if this beating was anything to go by.

Vernon picked Harry up and tossed him onto his bed so hard he hit his head on the side of his stand causing him to black out.

Vernon looked down on his nephew with a very satisfied look on his face as he watched the pillow under Harrys had turn red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap of last chapter:** _"Uncle Vernon wh... what are you doing?" Harry asked. When he glanced up at his uncle from the bedroom floor he knew that was the wrong thing to ask. As the belt cracked down on him hitting him every where but in his face, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do any of his chores tomorrow and that his punishment for that would be even worse if this beating was anything to go by._

 _Vernon picked Harry up and tossed him onto his bed so hard he hit his head on the side of his stand causing him to black out._

 _Vernon looked down on his nephew with a very satisfied look on his face as he watched the pillow under Harrys had turn red._

Petunia ran up the steps as fast as she could once Vernon told her what he had done.

She couldn't believe that he would leave Harry laying there in a pool of his own blood for her to have to clean up. She never meant to treat Harry the way she did, but she knew if her and Dudley wanted to see the light of another day then they had to treat Harry like he was the waste of space that Vernon thought he was.

As she opened the door to Harry's room she thought about just giving in and taking both of her boys and leaving Vernon behind like she had wanted to do the night her baby sister was killed. If it wasn't for that damn headmaster of Hogwarts, then she would have been able to raise both of her boys with out the influence of Vernon.

But no Dumbledore had shown up just after they found Harry on the steps and decided that we needed to stay right where we were and that no one was going to be able to treat Harry the way he was supposed to be treated.

Making sure that Vernon didn't follow her up stairs and that Dudley was in his room for the night she closed Harrys door behind her and took out her wand and cast privacy wards so that way Vernon couldn't over here exactly what she was doing or saying to her nephew. After checking Harrys pulse and finding that it was still very strong. She rolled him over on his stomach and muttered a healing charm that closed the wound on the back of his head.

She then pulled up his shirt and healed all the bruise's and cuts that were left by Vernon's fist and belt. She then thought about if she should wake Harry up or let him sleep and fill him in on everything in the morning once Vernon was at work. Thinking that waiting just wasn't a good idea. She dropped her wards and put her wand away and went to check to see where Vernon was.

After checking the whole house over and noticing that Vernon was no where to be found she noticed a note on the table. She picked it up and read it noticing that it said that Vernon would not be home until very late that night as he decided to go out for drinks with a few of the boys from work. Knowing that she had more then enough time to tell her boys everything she went back upstairs to wake up Dudley.

"Dudley darling you got to wake up now dear." Petunia said while giving him a little shake.

Dudley set up rubbing his eyes and looked at his mother. Noticing that she was looking very nervous he knew that she finally decided to tell Potter everything.

"Mom are you sure you want to tell him everything with father just down stairs?" Dudley questioned while climbing out of bed.

"Yes dear. Your father is out drinking with a few of the guys from work and has decided that he won't be back until very, very late. Now I need you to get everything you want to take with you packed up. And remember dear electronics don't work in the wizarding world." She said as she left the room.

Dudley got off his bed and started packing up everything that meant anything to him knowing that if he wanted to finally hear the whole story of what was really going on then he had to work fast.

Once everything was all packed up and set on his bed he dressed quickly and headed into Harrys room.

Finding his mother already there he quickly came inside the room and closed the door with a soft click.

Once he was in the room Petunia put up the wards again along with a notice me not charm that would keep Vernon away from the room if he was to come back early.

"Dudley, make yourself comfortable I need to wake Harry up and he is most likely going to freak out so I need you to be as quiet as possible ok?" She asked while sitting on Harrys bed.

"Yea sure mom I won't say anything until he's calm." Dudley said while sitting in the chair that was beside Harrys desk.

Petunia shook Harry lightly knowing that he would wake a lot easier then Dudley did.

"Harry you got to wake up there isn't much time and we got so much to talk about." Petunia said when Harry just rolled over and mumbled something that no one could make out but sounded like 'Ron I don't want to ride Buckbeak naked.'

Realizing that he wasn't dreaming Harry bolted up right and came face to face with his most hated aunt.

"What's going on? why are you here?" he questioned not sure if he wanted to know the answer. She would probably yell at him for getting blood on the dang pillow.

"Now Harry don't go getting upset I have somethings I need to tell you and I don't have much time. Vernon is gone out and I have warded the room, so no one can find it. Once I drop those wards then Dumbledore will be here, and all hell will break lose." She said.

She watched as Harrys face went from curious to very confused.

"Aunt Petunia what do you mean you warded the room? And ok I will hear you out, but it had better be good if I have to deal with Dumbledore afterwards." Harry said with a dark look on his face knowing that dealing with Dumbledore could end up with him and her having their minds whipped clean of what ever secret she decided he needed to know.

"Well it's a long story and I need you to promise me that you will hold all questions until after I can't have any interruptions as I'm afraid once I'm interrupted I won't continue what I have to tell you." Petunia said.

Once she got nods from both boys she took a deep breathe and decided that the best pace to start was at the very beginning before everything decided to go to hell.

"When your mother and I were young we were the best of friends. I am a few years older then her and received my first lot of acceptance letters into various wizarding schools first. I decided that it was best for me to go to Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic as I was very fascinated with the French language. Our parents were so happy knowing that finally we would have a strong witch in our family after all the last one was hundreds of years ago. Now those two years I was in school flew by, but Lilly and I stayed very close we would write letters to each other almost every day. I would flu call once a week to make sure she was ok and that our parents were doing fine.

The winter when lily turned 11 we knew she would get loads of acceptance letters way more then I got to be truthful as she had shown some wonderful accidental magic. When that summer came and the only letter she got was from Hogwarts I was confused. I know my headmistress was very interested in Lily as she had told me so just before I left that summer and that she would be sending a letter to us along with lily's acceptance letter.

But it never came my letter from the school came but nothing for Lily. But she didn't bat an eye at not being accepted into my school she was just happy that she was accepted to at least one school. I knew that her going to Hogwarts would be hard as its one of the worst schools going. Its so set back in there old days that honestly I'm surprised that the children are still able to pass there O.W.L's and there N.E.W.T's. But again, Lily was happy we both got to get our school supplies and things were wonderful. Mom decided we both need owls to be able write back and forth to each other. Everything was going great or well we thought anyways.

Your mother met your father and his friends in her 3rd year as she had been sorted into Ravenclaw and they were Gryffindor's. Now your mother become fast friends with 2 boys out of that little group. She was best friends with Remus and James. Now James tried so hard to get her interested in him, but it never happened. She only had eyes for Sirius, I remember when she came home in her forth year and told us that she had a boyfriend it was so funny seeing the look on dad's face. But Sirius treated her great."

She paused to take a drink of water that she had conjured and handed a glass to Harry and Dudley.

"So, your telling me that you're a witch and went to a different school then my mother. Well I can believe that but what do you mean that she was dating Sirius in her forth year. I was told that forth year was when her and my father James got together." Harry said very confused and wondering if everything they had told him was a giant lie.

"Yes, Harry your mother never dated James and if she did it would have had to happen in her 7th year when her and Sirius had broken up. Now I'm not sure why they broke up all I know is that at the beginning of her 7th year she was called up to the headmaster's office and they had talked no one knows for sure what about as she would never say, and Dumbledore would only tell me once your mom passed away that it was to do with Voldemort. I guess he started his rise to terror around that time and for some reason Dumbledore thought he would be going after her or something along those lines. A few weeks after that meeting your mother broke up with Sirius I'm not sure if she knew then that she was pregnant then or not but within weeks she was acting head over heels in love with James. I knew something was wrong as your mother told me she only wanted to be with Sirius.

Lily ended up having a miscarriage a week after her and James got together. She was told by the healer that she had ingested some sort of herb or potion that caused it. Lily was devastated but never told Sirius as he was acting like he never had anything to do with her. Now I don't know if perhaps he had a spell on him or not, but I do know that once Lily graduated her and James broke up and she moved back home with mom and dad. She always told me that she knew that Sirius was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but James and Dumbledore always told her that he was going dark. I don't know how it happened or even when she got back with James, but I was there at the wedding and she acted like she was madly in love with him. She told me that night that she was pregnant, and that James was the father I didn't think other wise until the night we found you on our step."

Here she paused to allow Harry to take in everything she had said and to possibly ask any questions he might have had at the time. Knowing that he was most likely shocked she gave him time to process everything.

After seeing that he had no questions or was just waiting until she was done like she had asked him to she decided to go on.

"Dumbledore had left a letter tucked into your basket and made sure that was the first thing we would have seen other then you. I noticed that you wore a chain around your neck that I had gave your mother the day she graduated. It was charmed to be seen by only us. It was a black onyx carved into a grim on a white gold chain. I knew that she always wore it and would have never taken it off unless something back had happened. Once I read the note I realized that she was gone I was devastated I didn't know how to react and for some reason felt compelled to treat you badly. I fought for years to break though whatever was causing me to treat you so badly. When Sirius broke out of prison I knew I had to talk to him. So, I wrote him, and I should apologise I used Hedwig to send the letter. We set up a meeting place and I finally got to talk to him. He told me that he was meeting Lily off and on for the 3 years she had been married to James.

He said that he knew that he was place under some sort of spell and after bugging her to meet with him she finally gave in and he was able to break the spell on her. Now I won't go into details on what happened that night, but I will tell you that a week later she found out she was pregnant. She knew it wasn't James baby and told Sirius in secret that she was pregnant. But she knew that she had to make James think the baby belonged to him so when she was 6 months pregnant she took a potion that masked your DNA to make you look like James. I know for a fact that both Dumbledore and James didn't know that you weren't his. Dumbledore still don't know, or he might have an idea, but Lily made sure that you would not be found out until you were ready.

I wasn't going to tell you any of this because I didn't want to turn your world upside down. But at Christmas I had a parcel come in the mail it was what they called a delayed parcel. It came from your mother she had wrote me a letter that explained everything. Now there is a few shrunken boxes and trunks that was in this parcel that were to be given to you the day you turned 16. Any questions?" she asked knowing that he would have plenty.

"Why didn't mom get any other letters? I mean I only got the one and I never even noticed that there were other schools until 4th year." Harry said.

"Well the only reason I could think of would be possibly that Dumbledore had his eye on your mother for longer then we all thought and decided that he needed to get here into his school. I don't really know for sure but for your letters I realized when it started that they were all from Hogwarts and I figured then that he was blocking all the other schools." Petunia said.

"That does make sense mom. I mean look at everything Harry has gone though the last 5 years this Dumbledore person probably has been playing your life out like you're were a puppet and you wouldn't know the difference because you didn't have anyone in the wizarding world who wasn't under his thumb or being controlled by him that could tell you other wise." Dudley said while looking thoughtful.

"I am also wondering if there was a spell on the letter or hell even me making you guys act that way. Has Vernon always been so hateful?" Harry asked wondering if maybe his uncle wasn't really that bad of a person and that he was being compelled by a charm to act the way he did.

"You need to understand something, the both of you. Vernon was never a very nice man and if he never got what he wanted then you had better watch out. I met Vernon at a friend's house warming party just out of collage. I am a trained healer and I was supposed to start working at St Mugros that coming year. I he was very nice but made some advances towards me and I politely told him that I wasn't interested and was seeing someone. He acted like that was ok and left me alone. I never realized that that night I was being followed when I left the party to go home. He forced his way into my apartment and raped me that night. He told me if I didn't agree to be with him that he would kill me and my family. I didn't have any way to stop him as my wand was in my room and this all happened in my living room.

I went along with it and married him. I never got pregnant until we were married for about 5 years. Dudley does not belong to Vernon and I had been seeing my old love for a while and became pregnant Dudley knows this and knows that I can't tell him who his father is until we get out of here." Petunia said trying to gage Harrys reaction.

"He raped you. I knew he was bad but man I didn't think he would do something like that. Dud I'm glad you're not Vernon's Son. I am glad to know that you won't turn out to be like him." Harry said.

"Me too Harry. Mom told me this stuff when I was home for Christmas. I told her to tell you, but she said she just wasn't ready and needed time. I'm glad that she was able to tell you though you deserve to know." Dudley said.

"I'm glad too I just couldn't understand why you both were so mean to me. I'm glad that now I know why things were happening the way it did. Aunt petunia I was wondering could you tell me what was in the letter that you got from my mother with the parcel?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't tell you as the letter burnt up after I was done reading it. But I'm sure you have a letter in the boxes and trunks that she left for you. I was wondering why you aren't freaking out about Sirius being your father?" she asked with slight concern.

"Well I guess I always had a feeling that I wasn't James's son. Everyone said that I was just like him, but I didn't see it. I was working with Severus Snape, I'm not sure you remember him anyways I was working with him a lot about protecting my mind last year and I accidently stumbled on to a memory of his back when he was in school. He had called mom a Mudblood and before he could say sorry he was attacked by James. James called him a bunch of rude stuff then cast a spell on him that turned him upside down by his ankles and made his robes come up over his head and showed the whole school his underpants. He embarrassed him so badly that when my mother tried to get them to stop he slapped her. When he confronted me about what I saw he told me I was just like my father and to get out he never gave me a chance to tell him exactly how it made me feel. I knew then that no matter what anyone said I would never be like James and I would do everything in my power to be more like my mom." Harry said while a look of sadness on his face.

He had hated James for the way he treated people it wasn't just fun pranks he pulled on everyone house or even just then one house it was bullying, and he had targeted Snape because he was friends with Lily first.

"Yes, I remember him. Lily always brought him over when they were kids mom and dad always said that they knew that she would marry him. I always said that he wasn't interested in girls." She said with a smile.

"Mom. What are we going to do now that everything is out in the open? I mean you got me to pack up my stuff so does that mean were leaving?" Dudley asked while Harry thought over what his aunt had just said about Snape not liking girls.

"Well yes we are leaving I got all my stuff packed and shrunk down and in my pocket. Harry pack everything that means anything to you also get rid of all those old cast offs of Dudley's we wont be needing those why Vernon thought that was a good idea I cant say. Also make sure there is no trace of there ever being a wizard living here. I am going to drop the wards Dudley I want you to go get your stuff and get in here quickly." She said while helping Harry pack up his belongings.

Petunia dropped the wards, so Dudley could leave and get his stuff. He ran to his room got his bags and was on his way back when he heard the tell tale sounds of Vernon's car.

Running back into the room and closing the door he turned to his mother with a panicked look on his face.

"Mom whatever you have planned it had better happen soon Vernon is home." Dudley said while throwing his bags on the floor.

"Dudley calm down there's a notice me not charm on the door. Vernon wont even realize were in here. I left divorce papers already signed by myself and him. The drunken fool was easy enough to con into getting what I wanted he signed everything but this house over to me including custode of both of you boys." She said while shrinking both Harry's and Dudley's stuff.

"Now grab a hold of me so I can apart us out of here. And remember boys hold on very tight." Petunia said.

The boys pocketed their stuff and grabbed a hold of one of her arms and held on tight as they felt like they were being sucked though a straw. They landed in a field of a small cottage style house.

"Aunt Petunia, where are we?" Harry asked while looking around and not recognizing the area even though he felt like he should.

"This place belongs to a very good friend of mine and Dudley's father. Now he isn't here and most likely won't show up for a few weeks as he is away on business." Petunia said while leading both boys up to the house.

When they got inside Harry noticed it was very cozy home with a big kitchen and a fair-sized living room form what he could tell. Dudley gave a huge yawn and Harry realized it was rather late.

"I'll show you both to your rooms and then I think its time for us all to get some rest." Petunia said as she walked up the steps knowing that both boys would follow her.

"Dudley you're in here. I know its not as big as your room at Vernon's but I'm sure it will do." Petunia said leading the way into a rather big room that was done in nice shades of light blues. The bed was rather large, and the blankets were dark blue almost black looking. Dudley dropped his begs at the foot of the bed and looked around.

"It's a great room mom. I love the colors and its better then what I had at Vernon's. Is it ok if I unpack tomorrow as I am petty sure I'm going to fall asleep on my feet?" Dudley said.

"Of course, Dudley, get some rest. Goodnight." Petunia said and gave her son a hug.

Harry followed Petunia out of Dudley's room and walked across the hall away to another room.

"This is your room Harry. I will be down the hall in the master room. The bathroom is downstairs off the kitchen. Is there anything else you need before we go to bed?" Petunia asked feeling that maybe everything going good, was far to good to bed true at the moment.

"No, I think everything is ok. I am sure I will sleep like a log. Aunt Petunia there's one more thing do you think the DNA potion could be reversed? I don't think I want to look like James any more. Is that the same potion that is on Dudley because I found he looked to much like Vernon to even be your son." Harry said.

"Yes, it can be reversed and yes it's the same potion that I took for Dudley. I couldn't have Vernon finding out that he wasn't his son. If I'm not mistaken it should wear off by your 16th birthday but to be sure we will have to contact Severus Snape." Petunia said while trying to hide a yawn.

"I was thinking of writing to him in the morning maybe I can get him to come by. Or I could just ask him." Harry said while digging out his pajamas.

"That sounds like a good idea Harry. Just ask him though I don't want Dumbledore to find out where we are even though I'm sure that this place is under the Fielius Charm. I think I will be going to bed now, goodnight Harry." Petunia said as she turned to leave the room.

Harry mumbled a quick goodnight and crawled under the blankets of his new comfortable bed.

 **Authors Note:** I hope this chapter is better then the last. Any questions please review or private message me and I will try to answer them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap of the last chapter:** " _I was thinking of writing to him in the morning maybe I can get him to come by. Or I could just ask him." Harry said while digging out his pajamas._

" _That sounds like a good idea Harry. Just ask him though I don't want Dumbledore to find out where we are even though I'm sure that this place is under the Fielius Charm. I think I will be going to bed now, goodnight Harry." Petunia said as she turned to leave the room._

 _Harry mumbled a quick goodnight and crawled under the blankets of his new comfortable bed._

Harry woke up and looked around he didn't remember exactly where he was, and he was a little uneasy. As he looked around the events from the night before came back to him and he remembered that he was at a friend of Petunia's. He thought it was probably Dudley's fathers place but wasn't entirely sure as Petunia wouldn't say who's place it was.

Harry dressed in the clothes he had wore the night before hoping that his aunt would take him shopping some day soon as the clothes he had been waring were way to big and were Dudley's cast offs. As Harry headed downstairs he noticed the door to his cousin's room and his aunts room were opened so he figured they were already awake. 'wow I was actually able to sleep in' Harry thought. Once he got down stairs he looked in the living room and noticed that the room was done in very tasteful shades of green with accent colors done in dark sliver.

He left the living and headed into the kitchen wondering about what he would cook for breakfast now that they were no longer at Vernon's home. Walking into the kitchen he could tell that his aunt had already made breakfast and that it looked like he would have to fend for himself.

Petunia and Dudley walked in from the back door of the little cottage with a basket of vegetables.

"Harry you breakfast is under the dish towel with a warming charm on it. We weren't sure when you would be getting up and Dudley wanted to go out and explore the back yard. "Petunia said when they came into the kitchen and noticed Harry standing there.

"Oh, thanks aunt Petunia. I was sure if I you guys would want me to make breakfast still or not." Harry said while getting his breakfast and sitting down.

Petunia realized that she needed to talk to both boys and no better time to do it then at that moment.

'No, Harry you won't be doing everything you did when we were at Vernon's. I mean you will have to help around here but we will all be doing the house work and gardening. The way we acted towards you weren't because we didn't like you we acted that way because I feared for what Vernon would have done to use if we didn't act that way towards you." Petunia said. With a look of total regret for the way she had treated her nephew.

"I never told you mom, or even Harry for that matter but I always wanted to treat Harry as my family and be nice to him but one day I did try when I was 5 I wanted to give him some of my Halloween candy, but Vernon caught me and yelled at me when I tried to explain that I just wanted to give him a piece of my candy bar. Vernon slapped me so hard a crossed the face that it knocked out one of my teeth. He blamed Harry when you asked about it mom but that's where the black eye and my missing tooth had come from. I never liked Vernon after that, but I knew if I didn't want to be treated the way he did Harry I had to be mean to him even if I really didn't want to." Dudley said looking sad for the way he had acted towards his cousin.

"You both had to treat me what way because of what Vernon would have done. I remember when I was 4 I heard you aunt Petunia and Vernon arguing up stairs. I had been in the kitchen cause Vernon forgot to look my cupboard door, so I was going to sneak some food. But when I heard the arguing I decided to listen in. So, I got as close to the steps as I could, I heard Vernon yelling at you about being pregnant again I didn't understand why another baby would have been a concern for him as he didn't have anything to do with us unless it was to smack me around.

I myself was happy that you would be having a baby at that time you treated me better then you did when I got older. But when Vernon said that you had been cheating on him and hit you that's when I knew that no matter how you wanted to treat me that you had to be rude because no matter what at least then it would keep him from hurting you. And I was ok with that even at such a young age I knew if I could help keep him from hurting both of you then so be it.

But what really set it all in for me is when he beat you so bad that you ended up falling down the stairs and losing the baby. I thought about that a lot over the years and when I found out I was a wizard I knew that I needed to do my best to get both of you out of his home even if it meant losing my own life." Harry said.

Petunia and Dudley both looked shocked Petunia didn't know anyone knew that she had been pregnant back then. It was Vernon's baby she had never cheated on him he had raped her repeatedly over that year. Once she lost the baby she wouldn't let him near her.

Dudley didn't know that his mother was pregnant back when he was a child, but he did remember that she had been sick one minute and the next she was in the hospital due to breaking her leg and arm.

"Boys how about we take this talk into the living room so that way we are all comfortable. There's more that we got to talk about now that we are no longer at Vernon's." Petunia said.

Harry got up and put his dishes into the sink and then followed his aunt and cousin into the living room wondering exactually what more there was that needed to be talked about.

Harry and Dudley set on the couch while Petunia set in the arm chair in front of them.

"Now I know your both wondering exactually what it is that we need to talk about but there is so much more that you need to know. Now this house is under strong protection charms and magic can be done here with out the Minster finding out. Also, those rooms that you are using are yours, so you can decorate them as you wish. Now for the hard part. I know your both wondering whose home this is and who Dudley's father is. Now I had met your mother's friends but there was one friend that no one ever admitted to your mother have and that was Lucius Malfoy now I know all about him being a Death Eater and all that stuff, but you got to understand there's more to the story then meets the eye.

Now I met Lucius the summer before 6th year. He was at Severus's house where you mother and I always went to visit. Your mother knew Lucius for a few years due to her meeting him though Severus but also because they went to school together. Your mother used to tutor Lucius in charms. So, they were great friends. Lucius and I hit it off and started to date that summer and it kept going on though out the rest of our school years and would spend time with each other as often as possible. I met his mother and father and they were so sweet and very kind people. I was really surprised that they were ok with there son dating a muggle born witch. When I asked them about it they told me that they knew that muggle born's weren't the reason that purebloods were dying out it was because of lots of inbreeding. Almost every pureblood is related to each other in one way or another. We were engaged to be married just out of school it was the happiest time of my life, but of course the issue with Vernon happened and I was forced to write a letter to Lucas giving him his ring back and telling him I didn't want him.

Lucius joined the Death Eaters that year and married Narcissa Black with in a few weeks of the letter being sent to him. I never blamed him for what he did as I broke his heart. We have been meeting up a lot the last few years. When ever I could get away from Vernon with out him finding out. Lucas and I planed out everything that needed to be done to get all of us away from Vernon. Dudley you have a half brother named Draco." Petunia said waiting for the blow up that she knew had to be on the way.

"Who so Lucius is Dudley's father, I got to admit I never seen that one coming. But I guess it was to be expected seeing as nothing seems to be what it looks like." Harry said thinking of how this could work good for him and Draco seeing as they had put there hate for each other behind them last year and became good friends.

"I have a brother. That's actually really cool I always wanted siblings." Dudley said.

Petunia looked at them both like they had lost their minds. She always thought Harry would have throwing a fit over the fact that his cousin was the son of Lucas Malfoy.

"I'm glad you both are taking things so well because there's more. Dudley, I used the same potion on you that Harrys mother used on him. I was never as good at potions as Lily was so I'm sure it is a lot weaker then Harry's. But from what I know if the potion it should wear off in the next few days as your already 16. Now Lucius is back from his trip and would like to meet the both of you. Now you don't have to meet him right away its not something we want to push on you both, but you must know that Lucius and I are back together as he has divorced Narcissa due to her cheating on him.

I know its only the beginning of the summer, but Harry I would like you to reread all the books from your last few years of school. Id also like for you to get started on your homework and if you come across something that you feel you would like to improve on or if you even know some classes that you would like to take when you start school write it all down and when we go shopping for you guys to get new clothes then we can also get all the books that you will need to catch up or even to improve with." Petunia said.

"Sure, aunt Petunia, I have been wanting to do that for so long now but with Vernon either locking my stuff up or keeping a close eye on what I do in my room I just couldn't get any of it done. It was like he had a camera in my room watching to see if anything freaky was going on." Harry said.

When ever he tired to do school work or even read his books his uncle would barge in and scream at him for doing freak stuff and make him go clean the bathroom or go weed the garden. He had caught his uncle once trying to burn all his stuff but ever time he tried it would die out and nothing would be burnt. Harry found him self being very thankful for the fact that his stuff wouldn't burn he had never been so thankful for magic in his life at that time.

"Aunt petunia, I think I am going to go up to my room and see about getting the letter I wanted to write to Professor Snape off before its to late. Also, I was wondering those trunks and boxes that you said you had for me from my mom will they be able to be opened before I turn 16 or do I have to wait?" Harry asked, he was hoping that he could open them he wanted to see what his mother had deemed to important to be left in their vault.

"No harry you have to wait until your 16 I know you want to open them but its only a few more weeks. Also, maybe you could ask Severus if he could give you some ideas on books you could read to catch up." Petunia offered. She knew the letter would be hard enough to write as it was, but she also knew that Severus would be able to help Harry more then she could now.

"Dudley, Lucius said that he has a few things for you but that it would have to wait until you were ready to meet him, and he would prefer that we wait until after Harry's 16th birthday as he is almost 100% sure that Harry may have some spells on him causing him to be disliked by most people." Petunia said. She was trying to gage Dudley's reaction about not being able to have something because of Harry but he was hiding his feelings she was sure of it.

"Its ok mom I don't think I'm ready to meet him yet anyways and id prefer it to not be hostile." Dudley said. Dudley had finally decided that he needed to show his true self. He didn't think that acting like a mini Vernon was as good of an idea now that he was out of that nasty house.

Harry gave a nod to Dudley agreeing with him on that part as he thought along the same lines as his aunt. It had taken quiet a while for him and Draco to break out of what ever kind of spell that was causing them to be rather rude to each other when there really was no reason for it. He had found once they finally broke the spell that by hiding their friendship and pretending that they still hated each other then they weren't put back under that spell.

He thought Ron was the reason why he had been put under that spell in the first place. He remembered wanting to be friends with Draco back in third year but once he had voiced those thoughts to Ron and Hermione he had been called to Dumbledore's office the next day, he couldn't remember what it was that they had talked about, but he was sure that he had had a spell be place back on him and the memory of the meeting whipped from his mind.

He didn't mention this to his aunt or his cousin as he didn't want to trouble them any more then he already was.

Harry made his way from the living room to leave his aunt and cousin to there talk. He knew he didn't need to be a part of it and with him there Dudley wouldn't open up as much as he had to about his feelings on his father.

Harry went into his room and started digging though his trunk getting out all his books from years one to 5 so that he could reread them and grabbed all his parchment so that he could take notes and write a few letters.

He sat at his desk deciding to write the easier letters first.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _How is your summer? I have been doing mostly outside chores for aunt Petunia. I was wondering if you might have some ideas on books that I should pick up this year while I am in Diagon Ally. I have decided that there are some things that I need to tell you, but I can't with out you swearing that you won't tell anyone. I'm sorry 'Mione but I am going to need a wizard's oath. The rest of this letter will open once the oath is given. If you don't want to give the oath, then I hope your summer is going well and I look forward to seeing you when school starts._

 _Love your best friend,_

 _Harry Potter."_

Harry hoped she would give the oath it would have been so much easier this way then if he had to tell her everything when school began.

He grabbed another sheet of parchment to write to Ron. He wasn't sure how he wanted to word the letter. He figured just a simple letter would be good encase Ron wasn't Dumbledore's stooge.

" _Dear Ron,_

 _How is your summer? Its not to bad here just been doing a lot of stuff for the Dursley's. They seem to be leaving me alone a lot lately just forcing me to do the cooking and outdoor chores which is pretty good as I don't mind doing that. Well hope all is good there. See you on the train._

 _Your friend,_

 _Harry Potter"_

Harry read over the two letters and figured that they couldn't get much better so decided to move on to the letter that to Draco.

" _Draco,_

 _How's your summer? A lot has happened this summer so far and its only been a few weeks. I won't go into details as I'm sure this letter will be intercepted. Just in case it is it will look to them that you have been subscribing to the muggle playboy magazine. Now you should ask your dad about it my summer I am sure he will be able to inform you. I am thinking of rereading all my school books from first year to 5_ _th_ _year. I was wondering do you know any books that would have been a good idea for second year DADA. I burnt the books that Lockhart wanted for his class seeing as they were all either about him or wrote by him. Hope to hear from you soon._

 _HP"_

Harry placed the necessary charms on Hermione's and Draco's letters and set them aside to figure out how to send later. He decided that he wanted to write to Ginny and Neville and well he might as well see how Luna was as she had been with him when they went to save Sirius.

" _Dear Ginny,_

 _How are you doing? I wanted to check in and see how your feeling after what happened at the Ministry. I'm sorry I drug you all into that I didn't mean for anything like that to happen and I would have never had let you guys go or even get involved if I knew that it would have been a trap. I hope you can forgive me. I don't blame myself for what happened to Sirius, but I know some of that blame must be placed on me as it would have never have happened. I will be doing my best to keep this from happening ever again. Hope your summer is going well._

 _With love your friend,_

 _Harry_

" _Luna,_

 _I hope your summer is going well. I haven't been doing to much but plan on reading over all my old school books. How are you doing after everything that happened this year? Did you get your stuff back? I hope all is well if you have any issues when we are at school please let me and my friends know we won't let someone bully our friend. I hope you can be who your really are soon I know that you hide behind the things that you say but please think about letting all that go._

 _Your friend,_

 _Harry"_

" _Neville,_

 _I hope that your summer is going well. I hope your Gram got you a new wand. I'm so sorry that your other one got broken. If you will let me I would like to pay for your new wand as I was the reason that your other one got broke._

 _Please let me know when you will be going to get your new wand and I will do my best to meet you there if I can't then let me know how much it was and I will have that amount transferred into the Longbottom accounts._

 _Your friend,_

 _Harry"_

Harry decided to take a break from writing his letters and go down and see if his aunt needed any help with preparing lunch and to find out how he was supposed to send all his letters.

Once he got down stairs he heard voices in the kitchen, so he headed that way.

Walking into the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw was a huge shock.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting at the table with his aunt and Dudley having tea and sandwiches. Harry felt and old hatred well up inside of him. He didn't know what to do one second, he wanted to curse Malfoy the next he wanted to talk nice with him.

Petunia looked up and noticed the look on Harrys face. He looked angry and like he was fighting with himself. She was going to tell Lucius that it would probably be best if he left when Lucius stopped her from talking. He was watching Harry's every movement until he seen him relax and walk into the room.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, its really nice of you to let us use your cottage." Harry said while sitting down at the table and helping himself to some tea and sandwiches.

"Hello Mr. Potter, your very welcome I wasn't sure you would be able to be so civil with the curse I was sure that Dumbledore had placed on you." Lucas said while making another cup of tea.

"Well I felt like I was torn between wanting to curse you and to thank you. But then the more I thought on it the more I wanted to say thank you for everything and then I felt something snap inside of me and I knew then that the spell was gone." Harry said.

"Well you have to be very powerful to be able to break a spell like that with out even using a counter curse." Lucius was very impressed he had heard from his son that Harry was able to break the spell causing them to hate each other but he never realized that he would be able to break the one to do with him.

"Well I'm not sure about being strong but it would have probably weakened due to my friendship with Draco and the fact that I knew that I needed to talk to you and get your help." Harry said hoping that once he asked that Lucius would help him.

He knew he couldn't write everything he wanted to say to Professor Snape it had to be in person and he hopped that once he had been able to say everything he needed to say that Snape wouldn't hate him even more over who his father really was.

"You still have to have a lot of magical strength to even want to break it even if there was a connection in those areas. What was it you needed my help with?" Lucius asked. He was curious he wanted to know if what Draco had suspected was the truth.

He had talked to Draco before he came here and told him everything about before he meet Narcissa and married her. He also told him why he had joined the Death Eaters and why he married his mother but that he loved Draco very much and he never regretted his birth. He also informed him that he had a brother who was a year older then him. He also told him that they weren't sure about him having magic until the DNA potion wore off as right now he had the DNA of a muggle.

Draco wasn't to happy about how things had happened, but he was glad to know that his father had divorced his mother that way he didn't have to be around the woman.

"Well I need your help to get Professor Snape here. I need to talk to him about everything that happened he needs to know that my father is Sirius Black and that I need to apologise for everything to do with last year. I just really need to talk to him." Harry said in a rush hoping that the panic he was felling wouldn't show in his voice.

He was so scared that Lucius would say that he wouldn't help that he was almost having a panic attack.

"Of course, I can't get him here but to get him to listen to you well that would have to fall to you. I can't make him do anything he don't want to do." Lucius said, he had heard the little bit of panic in the boys voice he didn't know why he was so scared, but Lucas knew from that very question that Draco's suspicions were almost point on.

Harry gave a relived sigh and told Lucius that it would be fine and that he would handle getting him to stay.

Harry spent the rest of the day upstairs in his room going over all his potions text books. He had at first thought them to be overly boring but once he started reading them he realized that they were very complex books that give a lot of detail on what you had to do with ingredients and why you had to chop, slick, dice, sliver, etc. to the ingredients. As well as why you had to stir counter clockwise and clockwise.

He had been reading for so long that he didn't even realize that it was time for dinner until his aunt knocked on his door and came in.

Petunia knocked and walked into Harrys room to see Harry surrounded in his books and parchment and with a muggle pen in hand taking notes from his books.

"Harry did you forget that you got to eat dinner?" Petunia asked with a snicker.

"Oh, ah no I guess the time got away from me. Is it ready now or do you want me to come down and help cook?" Harry asked while writing down his final bit of notes on the chapter he was reading.

"Harry its 6 o'clock in the evening dinner was an hour ago. Yours is down on the table under a heating charm but I wanted to let you know as I figured you were like your mom once you got studying you forget about food." His aunt said with a little laugh.

"oh, ok I will clean up here and head down. Oh, aunt Petunia I sent Hedwig to Ron's at the beginning of the summer and now I'm not sure how I am going to send off those letters do you know of a way?" harry asked. Wondering if there was an owl at the cottage.

"Harry didn't you know that all you have to do is think of her and call out to her and she will come back?" his aunt asked wondering if they even were taught how to care for there owls at that school.

"No, I didn't know that. I guess I should get a book on how to care for my owl then when we go shopping or else I am really going to be in the dark on everything." Harry said wondering just how in the dark he really was.

Harry headed down to the kitchen to eat and then decided after washing up his dishes that he would go up to his room and call for Hedwig and then call it an early night as he never slept to well the night before.

Harry set on his bed and thought of Hedwig. He pictured her in his mind right down to the different shades of white on her wings. Then he called out to her "Hedwig" he whispered and waited to see if she would show the whole time picturing her in his mind.

Hearing a small hoot Harry opened his eyes to see Hedwig sitting on the back of his desk chair. She looked dirty and like she hadn't ate much in the couple of weeks she was with Ron.

"Hey girl. You don't look so good. Didn't Ron care for you at all?" Harry asked.

All he got in reply was a simple tired hoot. Harry grabbed her water dish and food dish a filled them up for her and decide to set up with her for a bit. Once she ate and drank she settled down the head board of Harrys bed and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Harry got into bed while being careful not to disturb her. He wasn't sure what Ron did to her, but he knew there friendship was over for good now. With that in mind Harry settled down and was lulled to sleep by Hedwig's gentle hoot like snores.

 **Authors Note:** Please read and review. I hope you all like this chapter. I will try to post at least once a week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap of last chapter:** _"Hey girl. You don't look so good. Didn't Ron care for you at all?" Harry asked._

 _All he got in reply was a simple tired hoot. Harry grabbed her water dish and food dish a filled them up for her and decide to set up with her for a bit. Once she ate and drank she settled down the head board of Harrys bed and closed her eyes and went to sleep._

 _Harry got into bed while being careful not to disturb her. He wasn't sure what Ron did to her, but he knew their friendship was over for good now. With that in mind Harry settled down and was lulled to sleep by Hedwig's gentle hoot like snores._

 _-_ Harry woke up the next morning to find Hedwig sleeping soundly on his stomach. She must have moved while he was asleep. He picked her up and placed her down on his pillow. He wasn't sure what had happened to her, but he knew that Ron must not have been looking after her. He got dressed and went down to the kitchen to see if maybe his aunt was awake and wouldn't mind checking her over for him.

Walking into the kitchen he found his aunt and Lucas sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. He knew that Lucius didn't spend the night but that he most likely came over early that morning.

"Good morning aunt Petunia, Good morning Lucius. Where's Dudley?" Harry asked while bending down to place a gentle kiss on his aunt's cheek.

Harry made himself a cup of coffee and set down beside Lucas. He took a small sip of the coffee and savored the almost bitter but sweet flavor.

"Good morning Harry. Dudley is up in his room going over some books that Lucius brought him in case he is magical." His aunt said with a stunning smile towards Lucius.

"Good morning Harry. Hope you don't mind me dropping by like this." Lucius said not knowing if the spell Harry had been able to break that was on him was truly gone or not.

"Lucius no I'm glad that you're here. I was wondering if you could look at Hedwig for me. See I called Hedwig to me last night thinking that I could send her off with the letters that I needed to send right away. However, she showed up looking worse for ware. She looked like she hadn't eaten in at least 4 days and she seemed extremely tire. I was wondering if perhaps you might be able to check her over to make sure she's ok." Harry asked while looking very concerned.

"Of course, I will look her over for you. How about you take me up to your room now and I can give her a full check up." Lucius said while getting up and waiting for Harry to do the same.

Harry gave a nod and downed his last bit of coffee and followed Lucius up stairs to his room. Once inside Harry went over to his bed and picked up his very tired owl.

Lucius noticed that she was breaking a little to heavy for just to be sleeping and waved his wang and mumbled a spell. Harry noticed him repeat the same spell a few times and then follow it up with a few more.

"You can lay her on the bed now Harry where she will be more comfortable. She hasn't been feed very well while she wasn't in your care. However, I am wondering if you could answer me a few questions?" Lucius asked knowing that this could be difficult for Harry to handle.

"Sure, what do you need to know? Is sure going to be ok?" Harry asked almost having a panic attack over the thought that she might not survive.

"First the questions then I will tell you what's wrong with her. Was Hedwig fully grown when you got her?" Lucius asked.

"No, I don't think so. She wasn't able to become a mail owl until later sept early oct." Harry said thinking back to when he first got his beautiful owl.

"Ok. Did you ever noticed her hanging around with other male owls? Like having them follower her around?" Lucius asked wondering if Harry would catch on to what he was asking.

"Yes, now that you mention it there was this big black owl that would follow her around a lot last year. Up until then Draco's owl Athena was always seen with her." Harry said wondering if his beloved owl had found herself a mate and that was what was wrong with her besides Ronald not feeding her right.

"Ah ok so Athena would only have taken to her if she didn't hit adult hood. Most owls don't become mature until they have been mail owls for a few years. So, I am thinking that Hedwig might have hit her maturity age last year and the owl you seen with her a lot would be her chosen mate. Now I know your worried about her but don't be she will be fine she's just very tired from the long flight I'm sure she had to take from where ever she was to here.

"Now there are somethings you need to know about owls that are at the age that they can bred. Hedwig will come into heat like a cat so to say she will have a full week of wanting her mate around her all the time now she might not decide to mate with him at that time as it can take a few heat cycles for her to get used to the changes her body goes though and to get to know her mate. Now if something should happen and you show her signs that you don't like her choice in mate it could end up breaking her heart and she would most likely never search for another mate and never forgive you for what happened.

"Now when her mate is around she may act differently towards you she might attack you if you don't great him or even acknowledge that he's in the room. I'm sure you most likely won't have that issue as I know you would do anything to make Hedwig happy. Now when she decides to mate she will most likely do the act when you're not in the room as it's a very secret thing and no one knows how magical owls mate. Once she becomes pregnant she will hold her eggs inside of her for at least 2-3 weeks at this time you will need to make her a nesting box don't worry though I will help you make it before you go back to school I'm sure Draco will benefit from this little project as well. Athena has been rather taken with a stray owl that has been hanging out on our property the last few years.

"Once the nesting box is made and she approves of it then she will lay her eggs at this time she can no longer be moved until they hatch, or she could end up rejecting her eggs. Now once the babies have hatched it will be up to you and Hedwig to look after them as the male will most likely head back to him home as any owl seen around Hogwarts should have a master. If for some reason he stays he will most likely do his best to help with the owlets. When they are ready to leave the nest then its up to you any the other owner to decided on if you keep them or sell them or give them away. Mail owls can cost any where from 10 gallons to 100 gallons depending on the mated pair they come from. I know this is a lot to put on you, but it is good that you know now before you get in to deep. Now any questions?" Lucius asked hoping that Harry would be ok with his owl being coming a mother.

"Wow that's a lot to take in but its good to know that she will be fine in a few days. I will be having words with Ronald about how to look after a fully-grown owl. How many eggs is she possible of having?" Harry asked hoping that for once it wasn't a lot.

"She could have anywhere from 5-10 eggs depending on how big the father is. Now if he's a big owl then it will probably be some where between the two. I have seen an owl have 15 eggs in her first lot, but that owl was rather large, and her mate was even bigger then she was. Hedwig I would say would have about 7-10 eggs as it is her fist lot. Now you should know that once owls mate with one they will mate with that same owl continually until they are around 15 years old. Don't be worried she will only have one lot of eggs a year." Lucius said while watching Harry go form extremely white to a normal healthy color.

"Oh, that's good then I'm glad I won't have to worry about a nesting mother every 6 month. I don't think I got anymore questions oh wait what can I do for her right now is there some sort of feeding I can do that will help her get her strength back? And can I borrow an owl to send my letters with while she's unable to do the delivery?" Harry asked hopping that Lucas would say that he could.

"Yes, you can use my owl Horus. I will send him down to you later today. As for what to feed her well keep to the diet you have been giving her but in crease her meat intake as she is a bird of pray so she won't be able to hunt for that source of food. So, keep her meats to small rodents and large hares. You will find once she becomes pregnant her mate will bring her food as she will be worried about the babies and her nesting box being just right. Also, you should expect her mate to come looking for her in the next few days as he most likely won't be to far away. You may have some explaining to do when he shows up." Lucius watched Harry take in this information and process the fact that he might end up with a very scary eagle owl on his hands.

Lucius thought he knew who owned such a rare owl but didn't want to tell Harry as he wanted to keep that fact to himself in case said owl was a tray or was owned by someone all together different then who he was thinking of.

"I am glad that for once there is someone willing to explain something to me so calmly. I will have to remember that an aggerated mate is most likely going to ripe my head off." Harry said hoping that said mate wouldn't kill him before he could explain what was going on with his beloved Hedwig.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about or ask me?" Lucius asked wondering if Harry would open up to him or if he would have to wait to find out what he really thought about him.

Harry thought about it for a bit wondering if he should tell Lucius what he truly thought of him. He knew his aunt wanted them to get along and he wanted to get to know him, but he was worried what Lucius might say.

"Well I wanted to let you know that I'm happy that my aunt has the love of her life back I'm sure she is overly happy about that. I also wanted to tell you that I never hated you when ever I found myself away from you or Draco and I would think about either of you I could think clearly and not have to worry about the possibility of hateful thoughts clouding my judgement of either of you. What I found when I did think about either of you was that I wanted to get to know both of you better and be friends with you both.

I never had someone who wanted to care for me and I always envied Draco for the way that you looked after him. I always wondered if my father had been alive if he would have taught me what I needed to know about our world and if it would have been possible that I would have actually come to school knowing what it was like to do magic.

When ever I voiced those thoughts to Ronald he would blow up and tell me that I didn't know how well I had it. But really, he was the one how had it better then me all I wanted was a mom and dad and someone to love me and treat me the way a son was supposed to be treated. I always wanted to know what it was like to have someone who expected me to do my best or better then that. I guess now that aunt Petunia has shown her true colors and you are with her ill now know exactly what that is like.

I find myself looking forward to that." Harry said while watching Lucius's face for any show of a reaction to what he had told him.

Lucius processed everything Harry had told him wondering if in some odd way Harry was wondering if he could look up to him and Petunia as parents. Not wanting to voice that thought and wanting to run it by Petunia first he decided to keep it to himself.

"You can always count on me in any way you need I will be there to help you. I would enjoy getting to know my son's only truly close friend. It seems that you two are almost as close as brothers with the way you share everything with each other. I know Draco needs a friend like that someone who wont stab him in the back because he doesn't want to join the Dark Lord." Lucius said while walking to the door.

"I will be spending the weekend here with you and Dudley and Petunia. Dudley wants to spend time with me and I want to be close by in case he needs any help. I'm sure you can give him a hand as well. I will try to talk Severus to come spend the weekend as well so that way you can talk to him. Due try to write to him though as today is Tuesday he might just get back to you before the weekend. I don't have to tell you to protect you mail do i?" Lucius asked. Wondering if Harry knew any of the good spells to hid what he didn't want others to see.

"No sir. I know how to hide my mail now. I don't know what I would do with out Draco he taught me all the best ones and them some." Harry said with a small chuckle.

"Well then I will leave you to your letter writing due try not to leave it to late. I am sure Severus wouldn't like being woke up by Horus." Lucius said giving a very musical laugh as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Lucius walked across the hall to Dudley's room. He knocked and never got an answer deciding to just go in and see if possibly his son would want to talk.

"Dudley are you in here?" Lucius asked as he opened the door and walked in.

Finding Dudley curled up on the bed with a book laying on his chest sound asleep. Lucius moved the book and looked at the title "beginners guide to magic" he remembered giving the exact same book to Draco for his 8th birthday. Lucius covered Dudley up and left the room. He paused outside of Harry's door listening to him pace the room. Lucius knew that Harry had feelings for the potions master at Hogwarts Draco informed him of that just weeks after finding out what happened to Petunia all those years ago.

He had hated her for what she had done to him but now he knew it wasn't her fault and after everything that happened he was glad that for once that witches could still have babies well in to there 70s. oh he knew that she wanted more children and he did as well, but he would deal with that when the time came. Lucius walked into the kitchen finding Petunia sitting at the table going over what she was going to make for lunch.

That was something Lucius loved about her she always wanted to do the cooking and on the odd time she never she wasn't opposed to having a house elf come in and cook for them.

"What have you decided on for lunch pet?" Lucius asked while walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and placed a tender kiss on her neck where it attached to her shoulder.

"I was thinking on maybe something simple today. Maybe French onion soup and some nice rolls." She said while leaning her head to the side to give Lucius better access.

Lucius hummed in agreement and turned her around and give her a deep toe curling kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck tangling her fingers into his hard and giving it a light tug knowing that it would make him just a little wilder.

Lucius broke the kiss to start nipping and kissing his way down her neck to her bare shoulders. He knew he had to stop soon or he wouldn't be able to control himself and the boys could walk in on them at any moment.

"Pet my love you should get lunch started I need to go get Horus, so Harry can send a letter to Severus before this weekend. I'm hoping that he will come speed the weekend here with us." Lucius said as he felt her hand travel from his hair down his back to grab his firm behind.

Petunia knew she shouldn't start something that they couldn't finish but she just couldn't control herself. It had been to long since she had been held by Lucius and she needed to feel that connection they had before the madness happened with Vernon.

Pulling Lucius to her by his behind she could feel how his hardness dug into her belly. It only drove her to do the craziest thing she could have ever done. She knew not to do it and that if she did it wouldn't end well. She started kissing Lucius on the neck knowing that this would drive him mad. She kissed from his shoulder just above his collar and moved her way up his neck slowly. Once she got to his pulse point she bit down gently.

Lucius moaned and pulled her flush against him. Oh, he knew what she wanted and hell he wanted it to. But he knew if he gave in he would end up taking her on the kitchen table and the boys wouldn't like to know that he fucked their mother/aunt on the same table they used to eat their meals at.

Knowing of a secret room just off the kitchen Lucius grabbed her hand and lead her to the door giving the password he pulled her into the room and threw up silencing wards.

He pushed her up against the wall and started pulling at her shirt to get it to come free of her shorts once freeing the blasted shirt he lifted it up over her head so that she was only wearing her bra. He started placing wet sucking kisses at her neck just behind her ear and slowly worked his way down her neck to her shoulder.

Just as Lucius was working his way down to remove Petunia's bra they heard Dudley calling for them.

"Mom, Lucius are you guys here?" they heard Dudley ask. Grabbing Petunia by the hand and giving her, her shirt to put back on. He led her to the door at the other end of the room that led outside.

"Maybe we should wait for the fun stuff to happen tonight as I am spending the weekend here." Lucius said while placing a kiss on her lips.

Dudley walked into the kitchen. He had been up in his room studying those books that Lucius gave him but half way though the first book he had fallen asleep. He never fell asleep before when studying and wanted to ask if that was probably a side effect from the DNA potion wearing off.

His mom and Lucius walked in though the back door as he was getting ready to leave the kitchen as search else where.

"What do you need Dudley? We were just outside." Petunia asked as she set down the basket of vegetables that she had summoned while they were heading inside.

"I just wanted to ask you guys if maybe the DNA potion wearing off would make me really tired? I never normally fall asleep while studying and if I did it wouldn't have been during something as interesting as a book about magic." Dudley said wondering if his mom and Lucius had really been outside getting vegetables and not making out as it looked like they had been doing as their clothes were rather wrinkled and his mothers lips were a bit on the swollen side.

"Well I would think that it would, but I am not overly sure as I'm not a potions master. I will get Severus to come over this weekend to look both of you boys over. I would like to make sure that you both are in good health." Lucius said.

"OK I know Harry wanted to talk to him about something but I'm not sure as to what. I think I will go back up to my room and read some more until Dinner time. Oh, mom your shirts on backwards and inside out." Dudley said with a little smirk as he walked out of the room.

He was happy for his mom he knew she was finally happy and to him that was all that mattered. He found himself hoping that his mom and Lucius would finally be able to be together and be happy like they deserved to be.

He walked into his room and opened his book from where he put in his place mark and started reading more about a beginner's guide to magic.

Lucius laughed he didn't think he had laughed so hard in his life but the look on Petunia's face when Dudley had said that her shirt was on wrong and inside out well it was just down right perfect. He hadn't noticed that she had put it on wrong, but he figured it was dark, so anyone could make that mistake.

Petunia took her shirt off and put it back on the right way this time she couldn't believe that her own son would point out that she her shirt on wrong. To get her mind off wondering of Dudley knew they were about to have sex when he walked into the kitchen she decided to make dinner.

"Pet, I think I am going to go back up to the manor and get my stuff and bring Draco and Horus back here that way Dudley can get to know his half brother and Harry can send an owl to Severus. I should be back by the time dinner is ready." Lucius said. He then placed a kiss on petunias cheek and walked out the door.

Once back at the manor Lucius threw a few changes of clothes and his toiletries into a bag and went to find out what Draco was up to.

He walked into Draco's bedroom and found him sitting on his window seat talking to Athena and Horus.

"Draco are you alright son?" Lucius asked. Wondering if maybe Draco wasn't as ok with things as he had told him he was before.

"Yeah dad I'm ok. Athena isn't feeling well I don't think she don't want to send a letter to Harry for me." Draco informed him.

"Ah. That's probably because she knows that Harry is at the cottage and knows you can just flu call or even walk there to see him." Lucius said with a gentle laugh.

He loved his son but sometimes he could be a little over dramatic.

"So do you think that maybe you would like to spend the weekend at the cottage with me? Petunia and Dudley will be there but so will Harry and I'm going to try to get Sev to show up, but I find myself hoping that once Harry sends the letter he wants to write him then I won't have to force him into it." Lucius said.

"I think I would like that. But where would everyone sleep its only got three bedrooms." Draco asked wondering if he would have to share a room with Harry and Dudley, so Severus could have a room to himself.

"Well I was thinking that you could bunk in with Dudley and we could put Severus in with Harry. It would look like we had no more room and it would force them to finally talk." Lucius said.

"That would work I guess. But you can explain it to uncle Sev why he has to bunk with Harry." Draco said while removing himself from his window seat and started packing a few changes of clothes and other things that he would need into a bag.

Lucius chuckled at the thought of having to explain to Severus why he of all people had to sleep in the same room as his most hated student.

Harry sat in his room with balls of parchment wadded up beside him. Almost his whole desk was covered in the mess as he could never get past the headline of his letter. Knowing that he had to explain but not wanting to do it the way he did with Hermione and wanting to make sure it was in person he knew the letter was going to be on the short and simple side.

" _Dear Professor Snape,_

 _I know I am the last person you want to hear from, but I find myself realizing that I never apologized for what happened in our last private lesson. I want you to know that I am very sorry I never meant to intrude on your private memories. But also find myself to be glad that I did I always held James in high regard and never thought he could do any wrong. I now know different and I find myself to be extremely sickened at the way he treated you for simply being yourself. I know you had called my mother a Mixblood (I will never udder the foul word that you used) at one point during the memory but I find that I can't be mad at you for what you said you were upset and I knew from the look on your face after you had said it that you instantly regretted using those words. I want you to know that there are somethings I would like you to talk about. I can't tell you exactly where I am located but I can tell you that if you ask a certain older blonde that he will tell you. I hope this letter finds you well._

 _Yours,_

 _Harry Potter"_

Harry read the letter repeatedly making sure that it was ok he knew that Snape would be intrigued to read the latter that came from Harry Potter, but it was delivered by Lucius Malfoy's owl.

Harry blew on the letter to dry the ink hoping that Lucius would show back up soon with his owl or he was afraid that it would be to later to even send it off. He walked over to Hedwig who he had made a nest for out of pillows and blankets to keep her comfortable and warm while she slept.

Harry decided that while he waited he might as well go visit Dudley and see if he needed any help understanding the books Lucius gave him.

Harry left his room and walked across the hallway to Dudley's room. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door and walked in. Seeing that Dudley was laying on his bed with a book propped up against a couple other books as he read.

"How goes the studying Dud?" Harry asked as he took a seat at Dudley's desk.

"Not bad actually I was wondering if you could help me a bit though I'm having issues with understanding how a wand works." Dudley said hoping his cousin could help him out.

"I had issues with that to when I first got my wand I didn't have anyone to explain to me how it worked so I had to look for something to explain it to me in the library at school. From what I read your magic will reach out to any wand you pick up it will either accept you or not. Now if it doesn't accept you then the reaction will be bad like papers blowing around or glass breaking. If it accepts you then there will be a good reaction, so it would be like sparks or flowers being produced or even a gentle breeze. The reactions can be anything, but they will either be good or bad.

When I went to get a wand, I tried many different ones and finally I think after the 20th wand I finally found one that connected to me. You will probably only have to try a few before one connects to you magic. I never heard of anyone having to try a lot of wands unless one can't be matched and then you will have to try almost every one that is available. But don't worry I'm sure when you go to get your wand one will connect to you quickly." Harry said with a smile.

He knew for a face that his cousin had magic. His aunt was a muggle born witch and Lucius was a pureblood those two mixing would only produce one strong wizard.

"You really think I have magic in me Harry?" Dudley asked feeling rather surprised that his cousin would even think or hope that he had magic. He wasn't even sure how he felt about having magic now. The reading was fascination and he had hoped at one point as a child to be like Harry to be able to do good in school and be able to have real friends and to have magic.

He thought his cousin was special he had people in another world that loved and cared for him and now finding out that there was a possibility that he could be the same as his cousin well it just made him feel important. He was scared to get his hopes up, but he couldn't hid that he did hope he had magic in him.

"Dud, I am almost 100% sure that you do. I can't wait until our DNA potions ware off that way we can see what we really look like and if you have magic. I wrote to my potions professor and I am hoping that he will come here for the weekend that way he can check us over for other potions and possibly blocks put on our magical cores." Harry said.

He had thought that there was a block on him or something because he would have to try a spell 3 times before the wand would work properly. Even if he pronounced it right the first time and got the movements right the wand just wouldn't work until he repeated himself 2 more times.

"I hope he does. I really want to know if the potion is wearing off or if I need a counter potion." Dudley said. As he was already 16 his mother and Lucius couldn't figure out why the potion hadn't worn off yet. He also wanted to know if he would have magic he just couldn't wait to find out.

"Well all we can do is hope that he isn't in to bad of a mood when my letter gets to him and that he will want to come spend the weekend here. Let's go down stairs and see if Lucius is back yet with Horus I'm really itching to get that letter sent off." Harry said as he got up from his chair and Dudley moved from the bed and they walked to the door.

While they walk down to the kitchen Dudley informed Harry of what he had witnessed between his mother and Lucius. Harry had turned white at the thought of his aunt and Lucius having sex it just wasn't something he wanted to picture. He couldn't help laughing though at the look on Petunia's face when Dudley told her that her shirt was on backwards and inside out.

They walked into the kitchen to find their aunt/mother finishing up dinner and setting the table.

"Hello boys. I hope you don't mind but Lucius asked Draco if he wanted to spend the weekend here with us. He flu called and asked if it was ok and wanted me to inform you Harry that he's bringing Athena with him I guess she's been acting oddly and refusing to send any mail to you. They should be here any minute now." Petunia said as she grabbed some plates and started dishing out their dinner.

Just as they were getting ready to set down to eat Draco and Lucius came in through the kitchen door.

"I hope were not to late for dinner." Lucius said as he gave Petunia a kiss on the cheek.

"No not at all. Draco its good to see you again I hope you don't mind that you have to bunk with Dudley this weekend." Petunia said.

"Not at all ma'am. Father informed me before we left. All though if were all going to bed spending so much time together I don't know why we don't just move you and Dudley and Harry into the manor now that mother isn't living there anymore." Draco said giving his father a look that clearly said why didn't you think of this.

"I must say that the thought of us all living together never crossed my mind yet. Its been a few day Draco why don't we give them some time to get to know us before we throw our self on them hmm." Lucius said while trying to hold back a smile. It was just like Draco to jump and want to move all them into the same house.

"Of course, father I just thought it would be nice to have my best friend and brother and of course Petunia living with us. But I guess them getting to know us before that happens would be a good idea." Draco said with a slight blush.

Draco and Lucius set down to have dinner. While they ate they talked about everything they could think about. Draco was glad he was bunking with Dudley he wanted to get to know his brother better. And he knew Harry had feelings for his uncle Sev, so he wouldn't want to be there when things set off.

The rest of the evening went well Harry sent off all his letters with Horus besides the letter to Ronald he ripped that up once his conversation with Lucius was over. He couldn't believe how that idiot had treated his owl all because he was jealous over the fact that she was beautiful, and his owl was a little ball of fluff. Oh, harry knew for sure that this was the reason for why she had gone hungry and was forced to fly back to him in such a bad condition.

Ron was always jealous of Hedwig and she didn't like him all that much. At first Harry thought it was just do to her not wanting to be away from him now he knew that it was for an all together different reason.

Harry decided that he was going to go to bed early that night and picked up his potions book to read why he was in bed. After reading for a couple hours Harry turned off his beside light and put his book and glasses down and rolled over to cuddle up to Hedwig's nest.

The last thought that went though his head before full sleep could take him was that he hoped Snape would be willing to be friends with him and check him and Dudley over.

 **Author's Note:** _Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap of last chapter:** _Ron was always jealous of Hedwig and she didn't like him all that much. At first Harry thought it was just do to her not wanting to be away from him now he knew that it was for an all together different reason._

 _Harry decided that he was going to go to bed early that night and picked up his potions book to read why he was in bed. After reading for a couple hours Harry turned off his beside light and put his book and glasses down and rolled over to cuddle up to Hedwig's nest._

 _The last thought that went though his head before full sleep could take him was that he hoped Snape would be willing to be friends with him and check him and Dudley over._

Severus Sape was a very angry man but not for the way most would think he had loved Lily of course anyone who had knew her would have loved her. Everyone thought he was in love with her but honestly, he knew he was gay from the beginning of his school years. His mother knew of course but when his father found out he hadn't been to happy, but he still understood once he had time to think about everything.

Severus had been working on a very violent potion at the time Horus had shown up with the letter that had set him off and ruined his potion. He wasn't angry over the owl showing up oh no not at all it was because of who was sending it. Once he read the letter he knew that his day wouldn't been spent in the quiet of making potions.

That letter had sent him into a world of thought he knew that Potter wasn't who he thought he was he had known that for a long time he had just chosen not to let on that he did as it wouldn't look good with the Dark Lord back.

He sat down and decided he needed to reread that letter again. " _I did always hold James in high regard and never thought he could do anything wrong"_ Severus didn't know what to make of that. Did potter really think that James was a bully? if that was the case then maybe Potter wasn't exactually as dim witted as he once thought.

The fact that he wasn't upset over what he had called his mother was something that Severus found himself being grateful for. He didn't realize that the regret he had felt after saying those words to Lily had shown on his face he normally kept himself very closed off. Unless Potter was more observant then he had once thought.

He wondered what it was that potter had wanted to talk about. He knew that potter had to be holding up with Lucius some where and that fact freaked him out a lot. He knew he should go to Dumbledore but for some reason he felt that even if he showed the letter to him that he wouldn't be able to read it.

Deciding to do a revealing spell on the letter he revealed that Potter had cast a very complex protection charm that anyone who read it that wasn't him or the person who wrote it would see something that they had naughty that they wanted to see. He decided to show the letter to Dumbledore just to see if he was right.

Before showing the letter to him though he decided to edit it to only show that Potter had apologized to him.

Severus left his rooms and headed up to the great hall he was just in time for the morning meal. Taking his seat next to Dumbledore like he did every year during the summer he decided to start dishing out what he wanted to eat after placing an assortment of fruit and eggs and some bacon on his plate he decided to great the headmaster.

"Good morning, Headmaster." Severus said with his usual sneer on his face.

"Good morning, Severus. I was wondering if you would like to join me in my morning tea after we are done eating?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus didn't know how Dumbledore did that, but he always knew when he wanted to talk to him and would always invite him to his office for tea. So, giving a node Severus finished off his breakfast and decided to wait for the headmaster to finish before getting up and following him out of the great hall.

While they walk in silence like Severus always did as he wouldn't stand for idle chit chat from the headmaster.

Severus used the walk to think about exactually what he would do about what Potter had written to him. He knew that Lily's sister had once dated Lucius and was wondering if maybe she had struck up a new relationship with him and if that was why Potter was there. But no that couldn't be the case because if his memory severed him right and it normally did Petunia had married a Muggle named Vernon.

Deciding that he just would have to find out on his own. Hopefully get a laugh out of the headmaster's reaction to the letter.

Once they got to the office and tea was severed Severus knew he couldn't hold if off any longer.

"Headmaster, the potter brat has written to me and I wanted to show you the letter. It seems that the boy has more brains then I had once thought." Severus said with a very sour look on his face.

"Well my boy lets see this letter then. Maybe Harry has finally came to his senses and has decided by apologizing to you that he would start of those private lessons again." Dumbledore said with an unusual amount of twinkle in his eyes.

Severus handed the letter to Dumbledore hoping that he wouldn't see though the spells on the letter.

"Oh, my Severus I think you handed me the wrong letter. It seems that this is a copy of the latest hippogriff erotica." Dumbledore said handing the letter back to Severus with a faint blush on his face.

Severus hide has discussed look behind his coffee cup. Why they had ever decided to make an erotic novel about a hippogriff and a woman mating was beyond him and the pictures that he saw floating around the school of that was just disgusting. The fact that Dumbledore was into reading or even seeing some forms of bestiality was beyond him he never knew that the headmaster was like that. It made him want to be sick.

Deciding that he needed to get out of there before he did just that he made his excuses and left.

Once getting back to his rooms he decided to write to Potter it was the best course of action he could come up with other then leaving for the weekend to go to Lucius's. Oh, he planed on doing that as well but there was to much for him to get done before he could leave.

" _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I thank you for the apology as it is something not many would give me after the way I treated you over the viewing of that particular memory. Your father was in fact a bully and for you to find out that way wasn't something I had wanted even with how mean I can be I would never do that to anyone. I hope that we can start over and maybe I can get to know Lily's son the way I should have in the beginning._

 _I decided to show your letter to the headmaster after I realized what kind of a concealing spell you had used. You can imagine my shock and udder discussed in what I found out. It would seem that the headmaster everyone seems so found of is into bestiality. I of course made my excuses and left to write to you and of course to bring up everything I ate due to that ungodly image that was put into my head._

 _I find myself wondering exactually what it is that you want to talk to me about, but I realize that it is something that you can't say in a letter as you probably would have said it. I am going to go see that blonde you seem so found of and will hopefully be able to talk to you soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Severus Snape"_

Severus read the letter over then called his owl Loki to him. Loki was a gift to him from Lily just before she passed. She had given him a owl egg that was charmed to hatch once its owner had touched it. Severus waited a few years before doing as the letter had asked. He knew that the owl would survive that long or longer depending on the parents of the owl. Loki had been a huge surprise when the egg had hatched.

He figured the egg was from Lily's owl Aphrodite but when the egg hatched, and the little owl was jet black he wasn't so sure. Aphrodite had been almost snow white with light red tints to her wing feathers but this owl only had her amber eyes. He wondered if the owl had mated and its mate had been killed or rejected by the family the owl severed.

He knew it would never knew the answers to his questions but also figured that Loki was just as much a wonderful gift as Aphrodite could have given to anyone. He had been heading over heels for that owl she was a wonderful bird and would send off all his letters for him he didn't know how she knew when he needed to send a letter but when ever he did she was always there.

She had died a year after Lily did. No one knew why but Severus had guessed. He knew that the owl had bonded with Harry but wasn't able to get to him as Dumbledore had made it so no owls could find him and with Harry being to young to call to her she had Died of a broken heart.

He had always wondered if potters owl Hedwig was a relation of some sort to Aphrodite as there weren't many snowy owls that were mail owls. And when you finally found one that was it was an extremely rare thing and not all snowy owls were purebred. But he knew Hedwig was as he preformed the test on her himself.

All owls had to be tested to make sure they didn't have any diseases. Once he sent Loki off with is letter he decided to get his giant list of potions done or done to a point where he could leave them for a few days. He was defiantly going to see Lucius for the weekend.

Harry woke up that morning wondering if sending Snape that letter was that good of an idea. But knowing that there was nothing he could do about it he figured that sooner or later he would have his answer to how his letter went over.

Once Harry drug himself out of bed and got washed up and dressed he headed down stairs to start breakfast. He knew he was the first one up. Lucius had spent the night last night and he knew his aunt wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Even though Lucius had put up silencing wards he still heard the odd moan or groan coming from his aunt's room he wasn't stupid he knew what was going on in their room.

He couldn't wait to see his cousin and Draco's faces when they came down. Oh, he knew that if he heard they would have as well. He didn't see Draco that night as they had come in late and he was already in his room looking after Hedwig.

She was starting to come around she could finally stand and fly around a bit, but he knew that she still had a long way to go before she would be back to the owl that she had once been. He had hoped that Snape would have shown up last night because he wanted him to look her over. It just seemed like there was more going on then just the 4 days of no food or water and the fact that she had such a long flight.

He had a feeling that Lucius knew who her mate was but for some reason he hadn't shown up yet so Harry figured that he had an owner who wouldn't let him leave.

Harry was just cooking the last of the eggs when Draco, Lucius, Petunia and Dudley came into the kitchen. They all seemed surprised to seem him awake and making the breakfast.

"Oh, Harry dear you didn't have to cook for us." His aunt said giving him a good morning hug and grabbing some plates to set the table.

"Its ok aunt Petunia out of everything Vernon made me do cooking was actually my favorite. I couldn't sleep any longer and figured it was best to get up and do something productive." Harry said.

They all sat down to eat with Draco and Dudley both mumbling there good mornings. Harry couldn't help but snicker at how a like the two boys were.

Just as Harry was finishing off the last of his eggs a big black own came swooping in and dropped a letter on his lap and took off up the steps to his room to see Hedwig.

Harry read the letter with a look of surprise and a faint smile. So, the big black owl belonged to Severus Snape he wasn't to surprised as the owl was sometimes just like his owner.

"Father was that uncle Sev's owl?" Draco asked feeling rather confused as his uncle wasn't supposed to know that potter was there.

"Yes, I do believe it was Draco. So, Harry does Severus say anything interesting?" Lucius asked.

"Actually, yes he said that he would be coming to see you at some point today. I told him that he would have to talk to you to find out more about me." Harry said. Lucius gave a node.

He was rather glad he was done eating or he wouldn't have been about to eat any more after reading what Snape had wrote about the headmaster liking Hippogriff porn. He couldn't believe that Snape had such an evil humorous side.

Harry got from the table to start on the dishes when his aunt reminded him that he didn't have to do them and that she would do them when they were done eating. Harry gave a node and decided to go up and check on the two owls in his room. He knew that he had one made owl on his hands if anything Lucius said from the first time when Hedwig had shown up.

Harry walked up the steps into his room and saw that the big black owl who he knew to be Hedwig's mate was sitting there beside her on her perch pruning her all over. It was a rare sight to see Hedwig be so loving to another animal. As he set down on his bed he dug out his 4th year potions book. While he waited for the owls to notice him he decided to read.

He didn't know how long he had been reading for, but he knew that it had to have been a while as he was 5 chapters into the book. He looked over at Hedwig and her mate and found Hedwig was asleep with her head against the other owl and the black owl had its eyes closed. He thought that they both were asleep until he heard a knock on the door and he looked up.

Setting his book down he went to answer the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter." Said Severus Snape. Lucius must have gone to see him while Harry was in his room studying.

"Good afternoon, Sir." Harry said while standing back and letting the tall form of Severus Snape into his room.

"Well potter lets have that talk that you mentioned in your letter." Snape said while conjuring a chair to sit in while Harry took a seat on the bed.

"Well sir I really don't know where to start. My summer was the normal at the beginning I did the chores and if I didn't do what my uncle said id get beat. The first full day back my uncle gave me a list of chores I was to do. I noticed that they were all out door chores and it wasn't that bad of a day out, so I didn't put up a fuss. That night when I came back in my uncle was home he flipped out at me because I never done any of the inside chores that he said was on my list. I was sent to my room with no food or water.

To me that was normal, my uncle doesn't like having to feed me or to allow me to drink any more then he has to too keep me alive and doing his chores. About an hour went by and he finally came up to my room. He told me that I would not be leaving my room unless it was to do what he wanted. He said that if I got everything done that he wanted done that I then would come back up to my room for my daily mean of stale bread and old cheese and a small glass of water. He then followed up this rant with beat me.

He had hit me before a few slaps and punches un the stomach nothing that I couldn't handle. But that night was different Vernon had this look on his face like he was going to kill me. He took off his belt and decided to beat the life out of me. Once I he had tired himself out he picked me up and tossed me onto my cot and I ended up cracking my head open. If it hadn't been for aunt Petunia I would most likely had died that night." Harry said deciding to pause and take a bit of a breather.

Severus was blown away he didn't expect Potter to lay it all out for him but before he could say anything Potter was talking again.

"Once aunt Petunia had healed my head and my whip marks she woke me up to tell me everything. Vernon was beating her, and he had also raised his hands to Dudley. I won't go into details because there story isn't mine to tell. But I can tell you that nothing is as it seems. My mother didn't date James Potter until her 7th year and even then, she didn't date him until she had a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore. My mother was head over heels in love with my father. Once James and she got married she would meet my father in private.

She had been placed under a spell during her meeting with Dumbledore and while this meeting was going on she was slipped a very strong love potion connected to James Potter. Also, during this meeting my father had his memory whipped and didn't remember falling in love with my mother. Now I'm sure you know if that spell isn't done right the person can regain the memory within a few years time.

Now fast forward to mom and James getting married my father was there he knew there was something wrong with what was going on, but he couldn't place it so instead of saying anything he let the wedding go on. You know just as well as I do when a Most Ancient and Most Noble house marries it's for life. James had a clause in his marriage contract to my mother that said if she hadn't produced an heir to him within the first year that she would have her magic whipped and she would be a muggle again and then he could divorce her for a witch that would give him an heir.

James was arrogant he didn't keep my mother under the love potion after they had married. He thought that she wouldn't cheat on him due to her upbringing. My father ran into my mother 8 months after she married my father and they reconnected. He had remembered everything but just small bits and pieces that she had to fill in for him. During the last 4 months of my mother and James being married my mother got pregnant with me. She knew the baby wasn't James's, so she found an old potions book in the potter vaults and in that book, she found the DNA potion.

I am sure you know all about the potion and that the drinker can't take it until her last 4 months of pregnancy. As you can tell it worked great I became a carbon copy of James and he couldn't deny that I wasn't his son. Fast forward a few months and my mother started to research how to get out of her marriage to James. She knew if anyone found out that I didn't belong to James that she would lose her magic.

So, the night that the Dark Lord came calling she knew what would happen she had taken a lot of steps to keeping my save and to making sure that if James survived that he wouldn't be able to get to me. Instead of it being the Dard Lord coming to call it was Dumbledore. See James had gotten wind that there might be a potion placed in my DNA and he wanted Dumbledore to check me over. So that is what was supposed to happen. Once Dumbledore found out the truth he informed James. James then goes into a rage and kills my mother.

The Dark Lord came calling right after James killed my mother in front of me. The Dark Lord didn't want to kill me or my mother he was helping her get away from James. Tom at the time wasn't the person he is now he was a kind and decent man, as I'm sure you already know. Tom flew into a rage and killed James. He cast a spell on me to make sure I looked like I had a curse placed on me but really what happened was he cast the killing curse at himself knowing that he wouldn't die due to his soul being divided. He also made sure that the DNA potion wouldn't come off until I was 16.

I am not sure if Dumbledore suspected this or not or even if he realizes that I know so much." Harry said, he couldn't believe he had let it all out. He deliberately held back who his father was because he didn't want Snape to get pissed until he was done talking.

"That is a lot to take in potter. How do you know all this?" Severus asked he knew most of it himself from what Lily had told him in his letter that came with the owl egg.

"In my second year the diary that Ginny had that was linked to Tom Riddle well half way through the year she ditched it and I was the one who found it. Tom told me everything I needed to know about before he became so demented. He showed me memories of that time. I didn't believe it at first until my aunt told me about her being a witch and all that." Harry said while stroking Hedwig's feathers.

Severus set there for a while in thought. He knew that the diary wasn't of young Tom and if it was it would still hold some memories of older Tom. He knew Tom used that diary right up until he was supposed to go after the Potters.

"Potter who is your father?" Severus asked knowing there was a reason why he wasn't told until know. He just hopped that Lily wouldn't have fallen for some one like Tom.

"I didn't tell you before because I knew it would be a sore subject. My father is dead he died during the fight over the prophecy. My father was Sirius Black. I never asked for any of this to know that I had my father in my life for at least a year or so is more painful then never knowing him at all." Harry said.

Severus was angry he hated that mutt for what he had done to him but he wasn't angry over the fact that he was Harry's father. He was glad to know that Lily hadn't been in love with his most hated enemy. Sirius was only a jerk around their 7th year.

"I am not mad over the fact that he's your father. I was friends with Sirius for a long time when we were kids. But around over 7th year he decided to become even more of a jerk and take part in the tormenting that James had put me though." Severus said. He knew Harry needed to know that him and Lily were very close friends and that Sirius was someone he was pretty close to as well.

"I was always good friends with your mother we were like brother and sister. She meant the world to me. When her and Sirius started dating I was very happy for them. I grew up with Sirius he and I were pretty good friends. I always called him a mutt due to the fact he was always so shaggy haired." Severus said.

"I knew you and my mother were close aunt Petunia said as much. I am glad to know that you and Sirius weren't hateful towards each other. Sirius always told me that you were a good man no matter what you had done in the past. I always knew that no one can be judged by there past unless they were still the same way." Harry said, he knew Severus wasn't the same person.

"I was wondering professor if there was a way to remove the DNA potion, I know mine most likely won't be able to be removed as for what Tom done to protect me form James, but I was wondering for Dudley I don't know how much longer he can handle looking like Vernon." Harry said.

"Well there is a reversal potion, but it will take me a few weeks to brew, it will reverse every potion someone has drank that isn't fatal. There is also a spell that will reverse most other spells it's a difficult spell and it takes two people to preform but I am sure Lucius and I can do it. I think we should go downstairs and see what Lucius thinks about this plan." Severus said. He then went to get up when he noticed that Hedwig and Loki were watching them.

He knew Hedwig and Loki were mates, but he didn't realize that they had been listening.

"Potter I think we got an audience." Severus said trying not to move as the look the owls were giving weren't ones of kindness.

"I was wondering when they would realize that we were here. I take it the handsome black owl is yours? I am pretty sure he is looking for an explanation as to why Hedwig is in such a state. It seems that Ronald Weasley don't know how to look after a fully-grown owl. He was always jealous of Hedwig I just thought it was due to her not liking him all that much. See she loved all the Weasleys but him for some reason she hated him.

I sent her there for the summer thinking that Ginny or one of the others would make sure she was looked after. I regret I didn't sent her off to Draco. I knew the Weasleys were closer to my aunts then Draco was, so I thought there would be better as it wasn't such a long flight for her. I now know I was wrong. Ronald didn't feed her for 4 days and from the looks of her when she got here she hadn't had water for a while.

Lucius looked her over and told me about what to expect with her having a mate. I honestly never knew anything about any of that and there was nothing in the library when I went and looked the last time she was sick. I honestly think something else is wrong with her. We got here around the beginning of June and now it's the middle of June and she don't look like she's getting any better. I was wondering professor if you wouldn't mind checking her over for me there might be something that Lucius missed." Harry asked feeling overly worried about his beloved owl.

"Of course, ill look her over. That Weasley wouldn't know how to look after a rock if it wasn't for his mother." Severus said feeling very angry that his beloved owls mate had to go though being with those idiots.

Severus preformed a few different spells and gave his head a shake. She wasn't getting any better because the Weasel had hurt her pretty badly.

"Potter, your owl is getting better very slowly and only because of a spell being placed on her by Weasley is holding her recovery back. Where he found such a spell I do not know. Did Hedwig bite you at one point hard enough to dry blood?" Severus asked.

"Yes, she has done it a few times. Why?" Harry asked. Wondering if maybe his owl had made herself sick because of that.

"Because by her biting you and drawing blood from you it has bound you two together as more of a pet and human bond. She picked you as her friend and brother that is why you always found her so easy to talk to and it looked like she understood you. If you will allow me I can help you open that bond and strengthen it to the point where she can communicate to you in your mind. Also, Weasley cast a spell on her to bond her to him as his own pet now if that would have worked she would have killed herself to get back here to you. But because the spell was so weak she was able to break the spell while using very little strength, so she was able to fly to you." Severus said with a look of awe at that beautiful snowy owl.

She looked so much like Aphrodite that he found himself almost calling her by that name. He watched Potter process everything that he bad just said and wondered if he would snap.

"So, I can communicate with her in my mind if we strengthen that bond. Well I want that but only if she does as I can tell from that look that she does. It will have to happen when she's better I don't want to risk her life by strengthening the bond." Harry said.

"The bond will take a few months to a few years to strengthen and I would say you would have to be better at protecting your mind." Severus said while walking over and patting both owls and then motioning for Harry to do the same.

Harry patted Hedwig and then reached up to pat Loki who head bunted his hand and then bit him hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Harry asked holding his bleeding finger.

Severus laughed his owl was a evil little bugger at times but he was glad that he could speak mind to mind with him as he could now relay the message to potter.

"Potter I can talk to Loki though our minds so in his exact words 'he bit you because you are an idiot and his mate should not be bonded to someone who can not protect her' I think told him that he would have to give you the benefit of the drought as you don't know everything I do. I also had to promise to give you some books on the bond and on how to care for you owl." Severus said while Loki puffed up his chest.

"Well did he really have to bite me I mean it wasn't like it was going to relay the right message. Besides I think we need to get out of here Hedwig looks like she's going to smack him. Oh, and call me Harry. When I turn 16 I will no longer be a Potter." Harry said.

"Alright then Harry but you should call me Severus. As for Hedwig slapping him I think you may be right. Come let's go down stairs and see what is for dinner I am sure Loki wont accept anything you try to give Hedwig he's a bit of a spoiled owl." Severus said.

The rest of the night went with out a hitch until Severus found out exactly where he was to be sleeping.

"I would rather sleep outside then in the same room as Harry he probably snores." Severus said it was pretty much his best argument.

"Severus the couch can't be transfigured as Petunia would have a fit with you sleeping in the living room. You can't sleep outside as I am sure you would catch your death. Draco is sharing a room with Dudley and you will have to share with Harry as we can not move them up to the manor until the wards are adjusted and that will take weeks." Lucius said. This had been going on for almost 2 hours of the constant back and forth.

"You can take the best Severus I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Harry said thinking that this was probably the issue.

"I am sure Severus can transfigure a chair into a comfortable cot for the weekend Harry no need to give up your bed." Lucius said. He then turned around and walked up the stairs leaving Harry and Severus down stairs watching him walk away.

Severus sighed in defeat it wasn't because Harry snored that he didn't want to share a room with him no it was because he was attracted to the soon to be 16-year-old. He knew that the wizarding world wouldn't class him as a pedophile because at the age of 16 most pureblood witches and wizards were married or being courted. He was sure even Harrys friends were either in a relationship where they would end up marring the person they were with.

Harry led the way up to his room. He was slightly embarrassed as he knew that his professor wasn't refusing to share a room with him due to snoring. He was sure it was because he didn't want to witness the teenage wet dreams.

Harry walked into the bathroom and put on his dark green silk pajama pants that he got from Draco. He then walked back into the room to find Severus in the same pants on in black sitting on a newly transfigured cot.

Severus looked up when Harry walked in a was surprised that he slept the same way as him and was glad they weren't sharing a bed as he was sure he would have jumped Harry as soon as he got into the bed.

Harry went to say good night to Hedwig and Loki (who didn't try to bite him this time) and then went and got into bed. Severus got into bed as well and laid down on his back he didn't know what to say or even if to say anything.

"Goodnight Sev." He heard the sleepy voice of Harry Potter say before he heard his breathing even out.

"Goodnight Harry." Severus said while rolling over to face Harry's bed so when he opened his eyes in the morning he would see him.

 **Author's Note:** _If you all have any idea's who I can pair Ron, Neville, Luna with please let me know. I won't post the next chapter until I get enough reviews. Also show there but a lot of Ron and Dumbledore Bashing? Please read and review._


End file.
